This is Skyler!
by wizchickswimmer
Summary: Story from my SYOC. Skyler Walsh is a humorous and funny girl living during the time of the dead war. After her mortal family is kidnapped by Eurasians, she sets out to find them. Along the way, she'll make a few friends that help her. Really bad summary please R&R!
1. Blown Away

**Hola! Story to go with my SYOC. I don't own PJO, HoO, and all rights got to Rick Riordan. They story starts before the Eurasians attack, for anyone who knows the story.**

Skyler Walsh sighed and tuned out her teacher. Everything about school was horrible for Skyler, being ADHD, dyslexic, and supposedly allergic to learning, but Mrs. Nicholas was arguably the worst teacher Skyler had ever had. She made math worse than it already was.

"Miss Walsh!" Mrs. Nicholas said, "Would you care to answer problem eight, please?"

Mrs. Nicholas was very refined and ladylike. She had a Brittish accent since she was raised in Eurasia. Most people didn't trust her because of it. Ever since the Dead War had started two years and eleventh months ago, anybody who had ties to any Eurasians was looked at suspiciously.

"Yes, I really would care. In fact, maybe you should call on someone else, because I really don't want to answer."

A few people snickered at Skyler's comment. She was always making comments like that. Like in social studies, when Mrs. Hardy brought out a stuffed wooly mammoth to show what animals the first Americans followed over the land bridge, Skyler had yelled "Spear through its head!", and when Mrs. DeViscardi had told the class to silently read, Skyler stayed still and said, "We can't be silent because movement makes noise. After being yelled at, she spent the whole time texting her friend Jackie, who was sitting right next to her.

"But I haven't heard your voice in a while. Please answer."

"You just heard my voice before and you're hearing it right now. Good enough for you?"

"I called on you so you will answer!" Mrs. Nicholas's voice was getting really tense. Skyler took it as an invitation to be more obnoxious.

"Ring! Ring! Progreso! Oops, nobody's there!" A loud burst of laughter broke out, letting Skyler know that she was winning.

"Detention!" Mrs. Nicholas finally snapped, but unluckily for her she said it just as the bell rang, so Skyler could pretend she didn't hear her.

Skyler quickly met up with her sisters Sophia and Shelby. Slyler, Sophia, and Shelby were identical triplets. The only difference in appearance was the color of the streaks they dyed in their hair. Sklyer's was hot pink and fading a little, Sophia's was turquoise and freshly dyed, and Shelby's was lavender.

"You're sporting you mischievous smile." Shelby noted. She was the smartest of the three and in all AP classes, "What did you do now?"

"Probably only really pissed Mrs. Nicholas. Nothing big!"

"Nothing big?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.

Skyler smiled at Shelby's kind and obedient ways, though she knew that Shelby's ignorance to the ways of the real world was going to backfire someday. Even if she was incredibly book smart, she was probably the dumbest person in the world when it came to street smarts.

Sophia was just average when it came to book smarts and street smarts. When it came to music, she was the next Mozart. She played pretty much every instrument the school offered except for the tuba because it was too big for her liking.

Skyler specialized in street smarts and sports. Her constant witty comments and the "Scissor Incident" as most people called it, in fifth grade had gotten her marked as the class clown. She would be the scool's soccer star if it weren't for the fact that she had never gotten a grade above an F - Even in lunch.

"I'm just going to pretend that I never heard that conversation." Sophia decided out loud while Skyler and Shelby laughed.

* * *

Skyler was woken in the middle of the night.

"Shhh, stay quiet." Her mother warned. Skyler had always thought that her mom didn't deserve the life she had. Skyler's dad had left her mother when she had just gotten pregnant with triplets. Then the Dead War had started and Skyler's Uncle Clark got drafted into the military and then killed in battle.

"What's wrong?" Skyler asked quietly.

"Shhh." Her mother warned again, "I'll explain in a few minutes. Follow me."

Skyler's mom led her down the stairs and towards the basement. Skyler wondered if there was a twister or something. She has never seen her mom this worried before.

Shouting voices rose from outside. That's when Skyler finally understood.

_Eurasians! _She thought frantically.

Sophia and Shelby were already in the basement when they got there. Unlike Sophia and Shelby, Skyler could sleep through almost anything.

"I think they're just bombing from the air, so we're going to stay down here until they're done." Skyler's mom said.

That's when the voices grew louder. First it was an old woman's scream, then a man yelling directions, and finally the pounding and shuffling noises from upstairs.

"Hide!" Her mother whisper-ordered. Shelby ducked behind the washer, Sophia jumped in the chiffarobe, and Skyler hid behind a well concealed shelf where she always hid her stuff. Her mother didn't hide. She stood out in the open.

Skyler looked at her souroundings in case she needed to fight. Most of the stuff in front of her was canned soup and fruits. There was a pair of orange scissors that her mom had probably been hiding there since the "Scissor Incedent". Most of the stuff Skyler had left there herself was just boxes of gum, an orange backpack, a notebook, a pair of clothes from the time she trying to annoy her mother by hiding the laundry, and a strapless pink party dress. Skyler quickly picked up everything and stuffed it in the backpack. When she moved the backpack, she also found a sword.

_Weird, _she thought as she picked it up. When it was in her hand, she turned to face her mother, who still hadn't hid.

The Eurasians thunked down the stairs. Skyler wouldn't be surprised if they had actually broken a few of the old wooden stairs. The house had been there since 2052, and it was now 2333.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A guard asked Skyler's mom, "Another prisoner?"

"Please don't take me prisoner! Please! I'll do anything, I'll even work for you!" Despite all of her begging, the guards still put handcuffs on her.

"Mom!" Shelby yelled, jumping out of her hiding spot. The guards quickly grabbed her and hand cuffed her.

Sophia smiled at Skyler from her hiding spot and mouthed, _Time for confusion!_

Skyler knew instantly that Sophia was going to throw her voice to confuse the guards. It was an interesting talent that Skyler had always thought useless. She was wrong.

"Stop it, uglies!" one Sophia said.

"Just shut up and drive!" Another yelled.

"Leave and never return." One said in a spooky voice.

The guard went right over to the washer and grabbed Sophia.

"I was warned about your little tricks, girlie!" The guard had a thick Eurasian accent. Skyler was finding it hard to understand him.

"That's it! It's just me and my twin daughters!" Skyler's mother screeched.

"Lies!" This voice was female and sounded very familiar to Skyler.

_Mrs. Deerborn!_

Mrs. Deerborn had been Skyler's fifth grade music teacher and short an eye ever since Skyler left. Skyler was aiming for the dart board in the back of the classroom with a pair of safety scissors, but her bad aim had caused her to hit Mrs. Deerborn's eye instead. So it was dubbed the "Scissor Incedent" and never forgotten

"She has one more! A girl named Skyler!"

"We'll check upstairs and you down here, Poala." One guard said.

The guards thundered back upstairs, dragging Sophia and Shelby with them.

That left Skyler alone with Mrs. Deerborn. Skyler knew her only escape route was through thesmall window on the stairs, but to get there she'd have to kill Mrs. Deerborn first.

Skyler heard her mother's faint screaming from upstairs, "Find your father, Skyler! Find your father!"

That was the last straw. Skyler pulled out the scissors and aimed them at the window. Which caused them to find their mark in Mrs. Deerborn's good eye. Before she could scream, Skyler ran over and pulled the scissors right out of her eye. She ran over to the window, pulled off the screen, jumped out and ran.

The only thing she saw when she looked back was the shell of a once friendly New Bedford neighborhood.

**So, what do you think? Review!**


	2. Temporary Home

**First off, I would like to thank bookwormhk1 and LexxieLuvsU for reviewing. I'm sorry but it might take me a while to update because my dinosaur egg of a computer finally died, and because I don't have a laptop I'm stuck updating on my iPod while my dad shops for a new one. I don't own PJO, HoO, and all rights go to Rick Riordan. Now I will stop boring you to death and get on with the story!**

For the next few months, Skyler just wandered around. She had no specific destination in mind and no one to hold her back. She could go anywhere she wanted. The only thing was, she kept going back to New Bedford.

She knew a lot about what happened on the day her family was kidnapped thanks to the kind Americans she met on her journeys. They would give her a place to stay and fill her in on the news, but she never stayed for long.

The raid on New Bedford had become known as the Battle of New Bedford, because some people tried fighting the Eurasians. Skyler thought that it was a brave and noble idea, but it didn't work out. A lot of good lives were lost that day, including Samantha Sullivan, Skyler's friend Jackie's mom; Winsten Sullivan, Jackie's dad; Quintin Van Buren, an old retired marine; and, to Skyler's surprise, Mrs. Rosemary Nicholas, Skyler's old math teacher. Those were only a few.

Skyler also watched as new families trickled in. Her house became occupied by the Yu family. Their daughter Char decided from the start to help Skyler by giving her food and bringing things that used to be Skyler's to her. Char's friends Rico Rodriguez and Willie Pappas did the same.

Honestly, Skyler hated it. Sure, she was grateful for it and all, but she hated being the charity case. One night, after Char's daily visit, she decided that she wasn't going back to New Bedford. Even if all roads led to home.

* * *

It was now two weeks later, and Skyler was wandering through the forest hungry, alone, and frankly- quite dirty.

Skyler wiped a wet strand of blonde hair out of her face. It was times like these when she wondered why she had her hair cut so short in the front. In the back it was down to the middle of her back, but in the front it was only down to the middle of her cheek.

Lightning cracked again. Another storm was on the way.

_Great,_ Skyler thought, _More rain!_

Skyler gingerly stepped over the ruins of what was probably once a summer cottage. Now it was just a pile of ashes. As in every charred ruin of a house that Skyler had been to, there were a few bones here and there. Skyler had gotten used to it by now, but at first she wanted to kill every Eurasian on the planet for horribly murdering some innocent people.

Skyler sighed as the first few rain drops fell. She found it very surprising that after ten full-out thunderstorms the pink streak in her hair was still there.

Feeling tired and sluggish, Skyler sat down dejectedly in the rain. Thoughts of home flooded her mind, but she pushed them all away. She didn't have time to mope. She had to find shelter.

Standing back up, Skyler trudged on. She splashed through puddles, waded through rivers, and jumped-more like fell-over branches. It wasn't until she got into a deserted town that she really felt unsafe.

* * *

The town was mostly just the shells of old stores and businesses. Skyler assumed that before the war it had been a bustling and busy Main Street.

The thing that really made her worry was the tension in the air. Like there was trouble coming any second. She shuttered and walked quickly through town.

Skyler looked around. The asphalt road was cracked and stones were falling out of the cobblestone walkways. The only thing that was still in good condition was a manmade waterfall with a bunch of names on little plaques. Skyler decided that she should fill up her water bottle since she had no clue when she'd see clean water again.

After filling her water bottle, Skyler continued down the streets. Some signs were still left in store windows, like a sign that said, "Free guitar picks!" and another one that said, "BYOB".

Well Skyler pondered what BYOB could mean, the rain started slowing down.

Adrenaline started pumping through Skyler's veins. She heard shouts of "Come on, Danny!" and "Ellie look out!"

Skyler instinctively took out her knife. She would have preferred the scissors, but they were burried under her pajamas, and she didn't have the time to dig through her bag.

The first person she saw was a girl, who she assumed was Ellie.

"Run!" She said, "Unless you're one of them, run!" Then Ellie ran off in the direction that Skyler had come from.

Skyler didn't need to be told twice. She bolted down the street after Ellie.

**Sorry for the kind of bad chapter! Replies to reviews:**

**Bookwormhk1: Thanks! I take weird as a compliment!**

**Sean Son of Athena: I'm seriously not trying to be racist. I have cousins in Norway, Ireland, Italy, and Russia. I have nothing against Europeans or Asians. It was just the first idea in my mind.**

**LexxieLuvsU: Thanks for not being a grammar nazi! My English teacher has filled all the space for grammar nazis in my life!**

**rnburchett: All the witty things Skyler has said have been stuff my classmates said. Imagine my Social Studies teacher's reaction when someone shouted "Spear through it's head!"... She said that we couldn't put a spear through its head because it's tail wiggled...**


End file.
